Jessie's Girl
by QueenHatshepsut
Summary: Dom/Bri/V. From Casey 'Flame' Wolfe's prompt: Jessie's Girl. I love this prompt so here's the one-shot for it. Y'all should go check out the video. Rated M, V wants in on the relationship between Bri and Dom that is already established. Jesse helps V get a move on. Will V make a move or will he continue to look on from afar from what he wants but can't have...or can he have?


**Jessie's Girl**

Prompt: Dom/Bri/V est Dom/Bri, V wants in.

* * *

As soon as we pulled up to the grocery store and I noticed Harry's truck. I knew who was here. It was him. I wanted him, even though Dom will kill me for it. Jesse saw me looking at him and nudged me, "Just do it already. Dom won't kill you, trust me. Just don't be an ass about it V."

I growled, walking in and sitting in the seat next to the blonde. He turned and looked at me. I nodded at him and he sighed and looked at Dom and got up. "See you later tonight Dom" Dom nodded, and looked at me. I turned around and looked at Jesse. Jesse shrugged, "Next time"

When the cops started crashing the race, everyone scrambled out, I saw Dom driving, and assumed that he was ok. At the race, he was being a tease. All over Dom, grinding his ass back, and smirking my way the whole time. Leon snorted seeing me stare. "You got it bad." "Shut up" I growled. Brian was a beautiful tease . I wanted what I couldn't have.

By the time the party was underway at the house and Dom walks in pissed, especially at me, here comes the problem. Brian staring and drinking from my bottle. I twitched, I was gonna have him under me one way or another. "Dom, I need to talk to you and the Buster for a minute." Dom's lip twitched and nodded upstairs. -Here goes nothing V-

"What's this about?" Bri asks, sprawling out on Dom's bed. I shook my head a little to get rid of the image that just popped in of Bri. I shifted and looked at Dom, "You know I love you right?" Dom nodded, "You're not dying are you V?" "No...but I'm scared I will be in a few minutes." Brian sat up, "Someone after you?" "No." "Then what is it?" I stood there for a few seconds before saying fuck it and going for it. I grabbed Bri's curly hair and kissed him. He shivered before kissing me back and pushing his body more into me. I groaned, pulling away from him and pecking him a few more times.

I finally looked at Dom and he was smiling. "Uh Dom..." "We've been waiting for you to make a move V. For a long time." Bri says, laughing a little. I looked between the two of them. Dom smirks, "We had to let you come to us V. You aren't the most approachable and you know that." I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "Don't remind me." Dom pulled me towards him, "We won't." he said smirking, pulling me into a kiss.

I moaned, pulling him towards me more. I felt hands on my back, trailing down to my waist. Bri lifted my tanks, taking them off and kissing the back of my neck. "Bed?" Dom broke the kiss, licking his lips and looked at Bri and shrugged. "What do you want?" Bri shrugged and looked at me. "Bed" I grabbed Dom's hand and nudged Bri towards the bed. Bri sat down, pulling me in between his legs and unzipping my jeans and running his hands up and down my sides. I grabbed his hair and kissed him, yanking off his shirt.

"Dom, get naked" I mumbled on Bri's lips, stepping out of my jeans. Bri pulled me down, wrapping his legs around me. I groaned, trying to yank his jeans off. "Slow down V, we're not going anywhere" Dom said, placing a hand on my back. "I already wasted too much time already." "Then let's make up for it" Bri said, kicking his jeans off his legs and moving towards the head of the bed. I moved next to him, pulling him in my arms and kissed down his neck, choosing my spot to mark him. He shivered and held onto my shoulders. Dom pressed a bottle of lube into my hands and I spread some over my fingers, shifting down and laying Brian on me. "Relax" he nodded, squirming as I inched one finger in. I felt Dom kiss the back of my neck and his fingers ghost down my back. I bit my lip and shifted back, "Go ahead Dom" Dom growled a little and kissed behind my ear and slipped a finger in as well. I groaned, "Fuck" Brian laughed a little, "Good?" I nodded, slipping another finger in him and crooking them. He rolled his hips, latching on to my neck, licking and biting. I moaned, pulling Bri by the hair off my neck and kissing him. He moaned, grabbing Dom behind me. "Hurry up Dom!" Dom chuckled, "Impatient babe?" Bri grunted, "Always."

Dom chuckled and turned my head to kiss me. "Do you want to enter Bri first or..." "Bri or this will be over embarrassingly quickly." Bri laughed, "We don't want that do we?" "Not at all," I said, pulling my fingers out of Bri slowly and adding more lube. "Ready Bri?" He nodded, wrapping his legs around me. I pushed in slowly, growling and grabbing at Bri's hips. He arched up, moaning loudly. Dom kissed my neck, looking over my shoulder. "Ready V?" I nodded, turning to kiss him. I felt him push in and growl into my neck. "Shit Dom" Bri leaned up and kissed Dom, "Move" Dom held onto my hips, pulling out and sliding back in moving me forward into Bri.

He moaned, nails digging into my arms. Back. Forth. Roll of the hips. Harder. Faster. Deeper. Over and over and over. There was grunts, moans, growls, whines and pleading of more. Bri grabbed Dom's neck and pulled me down over me, "Now, do it. Both of you." I growled, nuzzling the left side of his neck, Dom licking up his right side. Bri whimpered when he sunk our teeth into him. "Cum!" Dom growled. Bri groaned and arched up, cumming on his and my stomachs. Bri leaned up, kissing us both and falling back on the bed. Dom kissed my neck and rolled his hips. Bri ran his nails down my chest while Dom tugged my head to the side. I growled hard, cumming against Bri's leg just before Dom came inside me. Dom pulled out and stood up, shuffling to the bathroom. I collapsed down next to Bri and pulled him closer. "Holy shit Blue Eyes" Bri laughed, laying his head on my chest. "Back at ya" Dom kissed Bri and cleaned off his leg and my stomach, "I'm glad you decided not to wait anymore V." "Right back at ya" I replied, spooning Bri from behind and laying my hand on Dom's stomach. -Right back at ya-


End file.
